One Third No Junjou Na Kanjou
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Songfic RyomaxSakuno Continuación It's Gonna Rain. Los pensamientos de Ryoma cuando debe llevar a Sakuno a su casa y Cuidarla


Hola a todos! Bueno, como no encontré el cuaderno con la continuación de It's Gonna Rain, me tuve que poner a escribirla de nuevo. Y me demoré un día entero. Siendo que con esa continuación la había terminado como en una semana. Menuda diferencia. Bueno, espero que les guste esta continuación y deseo agregar que POT no es mío, sino de Takeshi Konomi-sama... Y la canción tampoco me pertenece. Bueno, eso jejeje.

One Third No Junjou Na Kanjou

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki caminaban por las húmedas calles de Tokyo. Continuaba lloviendo, y ninguno de los dos traía paraguas. Pero eso parecía no importarle a ninguno de los dos.

Además de que el príncipe estaba tranquilo, porque la chaqueta que le había prestado a la muchacha le ayudaría a controlar un poco su fiebre y a protegerla de la lluvia.

Al llegar a la casa, Ryoma, prefirió dejarla sola. Seguramente la madre de ella estaría preocupada y el hecho de que ella hubiese llegado con él, no ayudaría mucho.

- "Sakuno... Debo irme ya"- le dijo Ryoma con el frío tono de voz que siempre utilizaba.

Sakuno entristeció bastante al escuchar eso. Pero lo entendía. Sin embargo, si Ryoma se iba, se quedaría sola en la pasa por unas cuantas horas.

- "No... hay... problema... Ryoma-kun"- le dijo sonriendo. Luego sacó las llaves de su casa y las tuvo a mano. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la devolvió al chico- "Domo Arigatou".

El príncipe quedó sorprendido, pero tomó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros nuevamente. Estaba extrañado, porque ella no había llamado a su madre para que le abriese.

- "Devuélvemela más tarde"- le dijo y comenzó a marcharse- "Bye".

El chico comenzó a marcharse y Sakuno entonces sacó la llave y la incrustó en la cerradura. Pero al parecer la fiebre le había empeorado, pues cayó al suelo bastante agotada.

Ryoma sintió un golpe y miró hacia atrás. Entonces descubrió a Sakuno en el suelo, así que se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. Luego, dio vuelta la llave, quitando la cerradura y entró a la casa. Subió hasta el segundo piso y la depositó en su cama. Fue allí cuando Sakuno recién despertó.

- "Ponte el pijama y sécate el cabello"- le dijo el príncipe sin ninguna expresión. Luego salió del cuarto.

La joven hizo lo que el chico le pidió. Se desvistió y después se puso un pijama rosado bastante abrigador. Luego fue a buscar el secador del cabello y se desarmó las trenzas.

Ryoma buscó por toda la casa si había alguna persona que pudiese acompañar a la chica. Pero no había nadie. Solamente encontró una nota encima de la cocina que decía que la madre de la muchacha volvería a las nueve de la noche. Entonces el príncipe supuso que debería cuidarla él. Volvió a subir a la habitación de la joven y se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar: Una chica peleando con un secador de pelo.

- "¿Te ayudo?"- preguntó aún algo incrédulo. Ella simplemente asintió mientras se sonrojaba.

Entonces el chico tomó el aparato y comenzó a secarle el cabello mientras pensaba que era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto.

Sakuno tenía el cabello algo ondulado por usar constantemente trenzas, además que la humedad había ondulado un poco más su cabello. Pero en cuanto Ryoma comenzó a cepillárselo, quedó completamente liso.

Luego de todo el ajetreo con el cabello de Sakuno, hizo que ella se acostase en la cama mientras le preguntaba si tenía algún remedio para la fiebre. Ella simplemente le mostró la caja de la medicina que el doctor le había recomendado. Ryoma fue por un vaso de agua para que se lo tomase. Luego de eso, ella se durmió.

El príncipe la observó dormir por un instante. Lugo colocó un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la joven para que así se le bajara la fiebre. Después acercó una silla a la cama y así estuvo más cerca de ella.

Entonces comenzó a meditar. Por culpa de la fiebre de la muchacha, se había comportado bastante extraño con ella. Había sido bastante... dulce. Cosa que no entendía muy bien. Era como si fuese otra persona. Alguien que soltase sus sentimientos hacia los demás... hacia ella.

Pero no entendía bien. O en verdad, se hacía el sordo, porque su corazón en cada momento le gritaba que la amaba. ¡No! Él no se estaba diciendo a sí mismo que amaba a la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki.

**Kowareru hodo aishitemo**

_**(Incluso si mi amor alcanza el punto de quiebre)**_

**Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai**

_**(Un tercio de él no alcanzará)**_

**Junjou na Kanjou wa karamawari**

_**(Mis verdaderos sentimientos están flotando en el aire)**_

**I love you sae ienaideiru my heart**

_**(Mi corazón no está diciendo "te amo")**_

Ryoma miró por la ventana, como un intento para despejar su mente. Comenzaba a oscurecer y la lluvia continuaba.

De repente una imagen apareció en su mente. Era él acercándose a Sakuno para besarla. Estaba comenzando a confundirse. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.

- "Esto es el amor"- dijo Sakuno dormida. Al parecer estaba delirando.

El príncipe del tenis se acercó a verificarle la temperatura a la chica. Todo parecía normal. La fiebre estaba bajando y su respiración parecía estar calmada. Además que de vez en cuando ella comenzaba a suspirar.

**Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi**

_**(En las largas noches sin sueño)**_

**Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo**

_**(La imágenes que envío a ti susurran "Esto es Amor")**_

**Tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa**

_**(Continuamente mueves el discurso que mueve a tus lágrimas)**_

**Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru**

_**(Cambiando a una leve fiebre mezclada con un suspiro)**_

Miró nuevamente a la ventana. Quizás mañana continuaría lloviendo.

Luego miró a Sakuno. Estaba sonriendo dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía. Sólo que esta vez no sabía por qué quería que esa sonrisa fuera exclusivamente para él.

Trató de despejar sus pensamiento nuevamente. Pero a cada momento le venía el recordatorio en su cabeza, diciéndole que debía dar todo por la sonrisa de Sakuno. Se estaba confundiendo demasiado. Así que siguió mirando por la ventana. Como deseaba un par de día brillantes para que no se sintiese incómoda por el clima.

**Give me a smile and shine days**

_**(Dame una sonrisa y los días brillantes)**_

**Kimi no smile de itetsuku yoru somusa no mo good koraerareru**

_**(Con tu sonrisa puedo soportar el frío de una noche congelada)**_

Pasaron algunas horas y la lluvia había disminuido. Y la fiebre de Sakuno fue bajando también. Aún así, la madre de la joven aún no había aparecido.

- "De seguro están preocupados por mí"- pensó el príncipe.

Pensaba irse, pero no podía dejar a la chica sola. Ella continuaba durmiendo y estaba con una sonrisa en los labios. No se daría ni cuenta si Ryoma decidiese irse.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el príncipe se acercó lentamente a la chica y le dio un beso. No había podido aguantarse más, porque luego de toda su confusión descubrió que le gustaba. Aunque fuese así de rápido.

Luego del beso, la sonrisa continuaba en los labios de Sakuno. Y el príncipe se sentía bastante mejor.

**Mannatsu no ame no you ni**

_**(Como la lluvia en medio del verano)**_

**Kawaita suhada**

_**(Tu sonrisa brillante)**_

**Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute**

_**(Humedece la seca desnudez)**_

Y ahora sentía la necesidad de abrazarla. De estar junto a ella. Pero ocultaría todos aquellos sentimientos muy en su interior. Pues ella parecía estar enamorada de otra persona.

Pensaba en eso, pues los constantes susurros provenientes de Sakuno hacían que el príncipe no dejase de considerar aquello como que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Ahora esa sonrisa no era para él. Pero quería tenerla a toda costa.

**Give me smile and shine days**

_**(Dame una sonrisa y los días brillantes)**_

**Give me smile and nice Days**

_**(Dame una sonrisa y los días agradables)**_

**Moshi mo Kono ude de Dakishime-aeta nara**

_**(Si sólo nosotros pudiéramos fundirnos en un abrazo...)**_

**Dore dake kimi wo aishitara Kono omoi todoku no darou**

_**(A quien quiera que tu ames, estas imágenes los alcanzarán ¿cierto?)**_

**Yume no naka de wa tashikani Ieta hazu na noni**

_**(Si tú lo has dicho sólo en tus sueños)**_

- "¡Sakuno-chan, ya llegué!"- la madre de la chica gritó desde el primer piso.

Ryoma se asustó y tomó todas sus cosas. Ya era bastante tarde.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con la madre de Sakuno. Pero antes de que ella pudiese hacerle alguna pregunta. El príncipe comenzó a marcharse rápidamente.

Siguió corriendo hasta su casa a pesar de la lluvia. Se le había olvidado tomar su chaqueta, pero para ese momento ya nada importaba.

Sakuno había despertado unos momentos después de que se hubiera ido. La madre de la joven le preguntó lo que había pasado y su hija se lo explicó. Explicó todo lo que sabía.

Pero no le contó nada sobre cierto beso que Ryoma le había dado. Pues ella se había hecho la dormida un poco antes de que su príncipe se lo hubiese dado.

El joven tenista llegó a su casa bastante confundido mientras negaba cualquier pensamiento sobre Sakuno. Y así se durmió.

**Kowareru hodo aishitemo**

_**(Incluso si mi amor alcanza el punto de quiebre)**_

**Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai**

_**(Un tercio de él no alcanzará)**_

**Junjou na Kanjou wa karamawari**

_**(Mis verdaderos sentimientos están flotando en el aire)**_

**I love you sae ienaideiru my heart**

_**(Mi corazón no está diciendo "te amo")**_

Al día siguiente, estaba todo soleado, pero bastante húmedo. La lluvia recién había terminado en la madrugada.

Sakuno Ryuzaki continuaba su camino hacia la escuela, con la chaqueta de titular de Seigaku de Ryoma entre los brazos. Y en medio del camino se encontró con el dueño.

Se acercó a él lentamente y extendió los brazos con la chaqueta hacia él.

- "Domo Arigatou por prestármela"- le dijo bastante sonrojada al recordar el beso que él le había dado.

Ryoma incrédulo la miró. Luego, fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada la tomó y se dio la vuelta.

- "Do itashimashite... Sakuno"- dijo sonrojado, porque había rozado las manos de Sakuno al tomar la chaqueta. Pero Sakuno nunca se dio cuenta de ello, pues él se había dado la vuelta.

Así ambos continuaron el camino hacia la escuela Seigaku.

_**Fin.**_

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todos! Hem... Bueno, después de que me pidieron la continuación de It's Gonna Rain, pues, aquí está... No sé si se queden conformes con esto. Pero creo que está bien...

A mí si me gustó y quedó un poco más completo sobre lo que sucede con Ryoma y Sakuno. Aunque como los dos son tímidos, no pudieron decirse nada... Lo cual da algo de pena. Pero es que Ryoma es Ryoma y Sakuno es Sakuno. Y no quería hacer OC tampoco(osea no hacer tanto), porque sino el fic quedaría sobrecargado de azúcar... Y la azúcar sólo me gusta tomarla con bebidas(incluyendo la bebida como tal y el té). Lo demás, es algo bastante empalagoso.

Ahora, volviendo al tema del fic en sí. Sakuno tiene suerte. La envidio. Tiene enfermero personal xD Bueno antes de que empiece a romper las hojas del songfic original por la envidia. Pues, creo que me quedó bonito y algo raro... No sé, ustedes son las que opinan.

Ah si! La canción es del grupo Siam Shade y me llevé una decepción. Pensé que la canción no era tan melosa... Bueno, es que me costó bastante el adaptarla a la idea que tenía de un principio.

En todo caso, la canción llamada One Third no Junjou na Kanjou es el séptimo ending de Rurouni Kenshin y me encanta la parte donde dice Give me a Smile por que sale Aoshi. Más allá de eso, la canción es buena xD

Bueno, ya debo irme. Espero sus reviews y todo lo demás. Jajaja, me voy. Taus!


End file.
